moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Second Alterac Civil War/@comment-7902242-20140121002908
I would like to offer an apology towards those that have gotten involved, rather or not it's any of their business to have gotten involved in the first place. A more neutral outcome would be much appreciated. I reacted in a way that I should not have, because I felt this forum was full of quite the bit of propaganda. "He is an arrogant leader with no friends and he had no allies because he's that arrogant" - I never wrote anything like that about Rhalitra, mind you. I kept this neutral and I looked at the Youtube videos that the City State had posted of each event, for they were recorded and documented as proof for purposes such as this. However, I do agree, Maxen, that this has gotten to an OOC level when that's what I never intended. I attempted to keep this as historical and accurate to the true events as possible. It especially was one-sided prior to me writing down and changing the forum. However, if it is one-sided still, I am sorry. As I've stated; I took a neutral position in this and I took all anti-feelings out. I simply watched the videos and recorded them as of to what happened. Kormed is also still apart of the Alterac Council, and I have always been apart of it since the City State of Alterac, which was where most present-day Alterac guilds formed out of, such as the Partisans. I've also seen Rhalit say *ten Syndicate riflemen* to a post in a raid, and so I was still under the assumption he was very Syndicate. And to you, Berenal, we used to have a Syndicate - VERY openly Syndicate - until he was ousted from the Alteraci Coalition. His name is Tiban in the event you do not know him. My object was to not make 'radical edits'. I made a total rewrite due to how much slander was on this page, and it offended me. And if you all would, do remove anything you find radical, and if you need my assistance or Rhalitra's, do ask, and we'll guide you in the right direction to what really happened. Do completely remove that last paragraph if it appears radical - or, of course, we can write a neutral outcome. It was false to state 'the flags of the City State were tattered and their bodies lay across the Strahnbrad streets'. The truth be told, the City State was offered the same thing they did FOR Arathor, only in the Kingdom of Arathor, which was why the City State merged shortly after this 'Civil War'. We continued to RP in Alterac after we merged, and everyone was happy with the merge - all issues were solved then, and the brunt of the drama was laid on Mathilan, which he said he did not mind, since we has spoken about all the propaganda, lies, slander, and drama that would follow our merge. Excuse me for being too 'radical' or anything. I will speak with Rhalitra and personally offer forgiveness. We will rewrite this together as a step towards repairing any OOC hate, and perhaps we can limit the IC 'war' between each other to where it does not get so personal as it clearly did with this forum. With sincere apologies, Kormed Lionblood.